Meet the Marauders
by MostlyFemHarry
Summary: After the Second War, Harriet (Harry) Potter thinks her life is going to be normal, or at least as normal as it can be for a famous witch who defeated a powerful dark lord. How very wrong she was. Harry is soon thrown into the time of the Marauders. Not only that, but she was somehow de-aged to be eleven years old. How will she cope?
1. Prologue

**Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

**This takes place after the Second War. Harry is a girl (Harriet). Some things might not be exact (i.e. when things happen, teachers, ages, etc...)**

**Gonna get on with the story now :)**

* * *

Prologue:

The seventh year Potions class walked in to the familiar cold room in the dungeons. It looked practically the same as it did before, but it didn't hold the subtle touches it used to from the greasy bat of the dungeons, Severus Snape.

The class consisted of the actual seventh years and the ones who had missed last year. NEWTs didn't matter, because everyone in the room had been skilled enough to survive Voldemort's wrath. The class was about average size, considering some students died in the past war, and some decided to not return to school.

The new teacher was an old friend of McGonagall, who was apparently skilled in Potions. His name was Mr. Lemmer, and he had salt and pepper hair, and was a little over six feet tall.

"Hello, class," he greeted, "Good afternoon."

All the students greeted back, and sat down at their tables.

Harriet sat next to Hermione and Ron. She and Hermione worked the most though, because Ron wasn't very good at potion-making, and was staring at Hermione most of the time.

Everything was going smoothly until it was nearing the end of class. Mr. Lemmer was in his storeroom, when Neville's cauldron turned a dark purple to a vivid orange. It started bubbling, but once the students realized it, it was too late. Harriet tried to help, so she pushed everyone out of the class. She was almost out the door when it exploded. She felt a tingling and burning sensation. The world started spinning, then everything went black.

* * *

Harriet woke up in the all-to-familiar hospital wing. Her head hurt... a lot.

"Oh good, your awake," she heard Madam Pomfrey say.

She looked up at the medi-witch, and realized something was wrong. The confusion must have shown on her face, because Poppy asked what was wrong.

"You-You're so young!" she managed.

"Well, thank you, but why do you say that?"

Just then, Dumbledore came in.

"Professor Dumbledore! What- when- how are you alive?" Harry asked, bewildered. It couldn't be Dumbledore.

"I was never dead, Ms..."

"Harriet Potter! Don't you remember me?"

"I am sorry, but the Potter's only have one child, and his name is James," he said.

A child named James? Harriet had a feeling Dumbledore was right that he never died...

"What year is it?" she asked, fearing her assumption might be true.

"30 August, 1977," Poppy answered.

'Oh dear...' Harriet thought. This couldn't be good. Then she realized something...

"Oh Merlin! I'm so young!" she cried. Instead of the body of a eighteen year old, there was the body of an eleven year old.

"Madam Pomfrey, could you give me and Ms. Potter some time alone," Dumbledore said.

Madam Pomfrey immediately left, looking confused and worried.

"How did you get here? You were found in the dungeons, and no one but teachers are supposed to be in the school," he said.

"Well, sir, I'm not sure. There was this potions accident, and now I find myself here, and years younger. You see, sir, I was born on 31 July, 1981, and I'm supposed to be in 1999" she said.

"And who are your parents, if I may ask? I'm guessing your father is James Potter?"

"Yes sir, my father is James Potter and my mum is Lily Evans," she told him.

At that, Dumbledore chuckled.

"James and Lily, I figured they would be together one day," he said, his blue eyes twinkling brightly.

"Sir, how to I get back to the future? And how to I get back to my normal age?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest, Ms. Potter. I have never heard of a potions accident like this before," he said, "I think it would be best if you pretend to be a first year, and I'll try and fix this situation."

"Okay," Harriet said.

"However, you'll need a new last name. We can't introduce you as Harriet Potter," he said.

Harry thought about this. It would be best if she chose a name she was used to, but wouldn't raise questions. Not Riddle, for obvious reasons, same with Evans. It would be nice to have Sirius' last name because he was almost like a father to her, but he was a student in this time. Hmmm, choosing a last name was hard. She would not, no matter what, have the last name Dursley. She hated them for making her do all of their chores. She even had to cook! Wait a minute... Cook! That was a pretty common name, so no one would suspect a thing.

"Harriet Cook," she said.

"Nice choice, Ms. Cook," Dumbledore said, smiling.

Dumbledore had given her some money, which she thanked him greatly for. She bought her school supplies and got some clothes. She got a few advanced books as well, because she was still an eighteen year old, even though her body did not show it. It was funny, really, having to be a first year when she had done so much; saved the Philosoper's Stone, killed a basilisk, defended herself against a hundred dementors, won the Triwizard Tornement, got possesed by Voldemort, watched Sirius, Dumbledore, and countless others die, destroyed multiple horcruxes, became the Master of Death, died, and defeated Voldemort. Life was strange like that.

Once she was finished with all her shopping it was almost dinner time. She went to her room at the Leaky Cauldron, and packed her things into her trunk. She wished she had her stuff from her other life back. She wanted her photo album and the Marauder's Map with her. They were some of her most prized possessions. She was just glad she had her invisibility cloak. In 1999, she had kept it with her all the time, just in case.

After packing, she went downstairs and got some dinner, then went to bed. She needed rest if she wanted to survive tomorrow. Seeing her mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Snape, and a few others alive might bring her to tears. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

**I might use some dialogue from the books, but I promise it won't be in every sentence.  
****I don;t own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

The next morning, Harriet awoke at seven, so there was no chance she would miss the train. She quickly showered and got dressed. She was wearing regular denim jeans, with a pretty green blouse, which would fit in perfectly with the Muggles. She let her black, unruly hair tumble down, where it reached to her mid-back, with her hair held back with a white clip, so it wouldn't get all over her face and bother her.

She made sure she had her robes on the top pile in her trunk so they would be easy to get when she needed to change, and set off after doing one last sweep of the room.

After thanking Tom, she walked the few blocks to King's Cross. She had her wand in her pocket, so she looked normal. Without Hedwig - who she still missed terribly - she looked as normal as a witch could. She ran through the barrier when no one was looking, and found herself looking at the familiar scarlet steam engine. Above it was the sign that said Hogwarts Express, and another sign saying Platform 9 3/4.

Making her way through the crowd, she boarded the train, pulling her trunk with her. It was still early, so the train wasn't too crowded, but the first few carriages were packed, with kids hanging halfway out the windows talking to friends and family, and kids fighting over seating arrangements. It didn't take her long to find an empty one, where she set down her luggage. She looked out the window next to her, and watched all of the families. Most were hugging, and some of the mothers were crying. Some kids took parents for granted, but not a day went by that Harriet didn't wish she had parents. The Weasleys were the closest family she had, and they were in a different time.

After about half an hour, the train finally started moving. After a minute or two, a tall, platinum-blonde haired girl came by. She had grey eyes, and a wistful look about her. She looked to be a first year, and she seemed familiar.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Harriet answered,"I'm Harriet Cook, but call me Harry."

"I'm Pandora Maraqli,"she said.

That name sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Just then, Pandora pulled the Quibbler out of her bag. That's it! This was Luna's mother! They really did look alike, now that she was really looking at Pandora.

The rest of the ride was pretty quite. Pandora spent most of her time reading, and Harriet spent most of the time either reading or looking out the window at the passing scenery. They occasionally talked about things like the classes they were looking forward too, what Houses they wanted to be in, and stuff like that. Luna's mum wanted to be a Ravenclaw, and was looking forward to Astronomy, History of Magic, and Charms.

When they were nearing Hogsmeade, the two got dressed in their uniforms, which were white collared shirts, black ties, black skirts, and black tights, with the traditional black robe with the Hogwarts crest over it. However, the clothing colors and crest would change once they were Sorted.

The train stopped, and Harriet heard a familiar, booming voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" she heard Hagrid yell over the chatter of the students.

Harriet laughed. Hagrid was so nice, it was too bad he would have no idea who she was.

Once he had all the first years, Hagrid set off down a narrow path. Harriet remembered the time when she had to walk down it, and Neville had fell flat on his face. This time, no one fell, but everyone tripped, since the path was so uneven and bumpy. After stumbling for a few minutes, they finally rounded the corner. Everyone except Harriet and Hagrid 'Ooooooed', as the path had opened up onto the edge of the lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid told them all, pointing to a small fleet of wooden boats sitting in the shallow water. Harriet got in a boat with Pandora, a small boy with brown hair, and a girl with dirty blonde hair and freckles.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

At that, the little boats moved off at once, gliding across the black lake, which looked like glass. Mostly everyone was silent, staring at the Hogwarts castle overhead.

As they got nearer and nearer, Hagrid told them to put their heads down. Everyone obeyed, and the boats carried them through an underground passage, and finally stopped at a kind of harbor, where everyone clambered out, onto the cold stone floor. They made their way up the stone steps, where they all crowded at the huge oak doors before them.

After Hagrid knocked (three times) the doors swung open, revealing one Professor McGonagall. Harriet's lips twitched, as she tried to hide a smile. Minnie hadn't changed one bit. She even had her sleek black hair in the same no-nonsense bun.

"Thank you Hagrid," she said, as Hagrid walked off to a staircase on the right. Harriet figured he was going through the teacher's door that was behind the staff table in the Great Hall.

McGonagall led them up another flight of stairs, where Harriet heard the familiar buzz of hundreds of voices. However, she did not lead them through the doors to the Great Hall, but to the small chamber on the side.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House had its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to which ever House becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly, I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall said. "Please wait quietly."

As soon as she left, pretty much everyone started talking. They were all wondering how they would be Sorted, or what Houses they would be in. Harriet just stayed out of the conversation.

"What are you children doing here?"she heard someone behind her say. Turning around, she discovered it was the Fat Friar.

"New students, sir," Harriet answered, since everyone else stayed silent.

"Hope to see you in my old house! Hufflepuff!" he said cheerfully, then floated off.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came to get them. She had them form a line, and they all followed her through the doors to the Great Hall. Harriet discovered it was exactly the same, just different faces. All the kids were whispering, while they looked around the room, most gaping at the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the sky, which Hermione told her when they were both being Sorted (It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_.").

Harriet looked back at McGonagall, who set down the Sorting Hat on the old stool. It opened it's brim and started to sing.

_I may be patched and frayed_

_But I still work perfectly_

_It is my job to Sort you_

_Just where you ought to be_

_I search through your memories_

_And I read your mind_

_So I can tell you where to go_

_And where you'll find your kind_

_But before I do so_

_There are some things you should know_

_The first House of the four_

_Is know as Gryffindor_

_They value the brave and daring_

_With courage to the core_

_The second House is Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll meet your real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So step right up_

_And with some luck_

_You'll be where you desire_

_Trust me little first years_

_For I am no liar_

After it has sung its song, McGonagall called the names. After three people were Sorted (Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff) it was Harriet's turn.

"Cook, Harriet!"

Harriet walked up to the old four-legged stool. People were whispering as she walked up. It was probably because she looked almost exactly like her dad, James Potter, who was currently a sixth year student. She pulled the patched and frayed hat over her head, and waited to hear it speak.

"Hmmm. Interesting. Very interesting," the hat's voice sounded in her ears. "You've changed a lot in the seven years since you have first been Sorted. When you were eleven, you had a strong thirst to prove yourself, which almost landed you in Slytherin. However, now you do not have as strong of a thirst. You don't enjoy the spotlight much, having grown up with people staring at you, and whispering about you. You have strong loyalty, and a good mind, but dueling the most feared dark lord in history? That takes lots of bravery, and there is only one place for that. You better be...

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted the last word for the whole hall to hear.

Said House erupted into cheers and clapping. Harriet gave the old hat to Professor McGonagall, and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat down alone, since there were no other first years, and started searching the Gryffindor faces for the Marauders' faces. After about a minute, she found them. Prongs and Padfoot were sitting with each other, with Wormtail and Moony across from them. Her father, of course, was sitting next to her mum, who wasn't too close, but wasn't yelling at him or making a face, calling him an 'arrogant toe-rag'.

Just then, a boy sat next to her. He had light brown hair, which looked almost sand-colored. He had bright blue eyes, and his nose was dotted with a few freckles.

"Hi, I'm Caleb Dacey," he greeted.

"Harriet Cook," she said. "But call me Harry."

He sat down, and they both continued watching the Sorting. Pandora made it to Ravenclaw, along with eight other kids. Hufflepuff gained eight, Slytherin gained seven, and Gryffindor gained nine, including Harriet and Caleb.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Blurb! Kerplop! Persnickety! Timble! Thank you!"

Everyone in the hall clapped, some cheering and some laughing. The Slytherins were all sniggering, of course.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, and the empty dishes were immediately piled high with food. Harriet has some roast chicken, a baked potato, and peas. Caleb, on the other hand, pulled a Ron, and ate everything in sight... even the peppermint humbugs. However, he did not eat his food while talking, which was a relief to Harriet, who had endured seven years of spit and food on her.

"Hey Nearly Headless Nick!" one of the third year Gryffindors shouted.

"How can he be _nearly_ headless?" Caleb asked her.

Just then, Nick pulled on his left ear, causing his head to fall on his shoulder, as if it were on hinges.

"Like that," she answered, as Nick started to glide over to them.

"Hello new students!" he greeted. "Let me introduce myself. Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"Also known as Nearly Headless Nick," an older student chimed in.

"But I would _prefer_ to be called Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington," he said stiffly, then left, passing through the nearby wall.

After everyone finished eating their dinner, the plates instantly refilled themselves with desserts. Harriet wasn't to hungry, so she only had a treacle tart.

"So," Caleb said. "What are you?"

"Excuse me?" she said, confused.

"Half-blood, pureblood, or muggle-born," he said.

"Oh," she said. "Half-blood. Both my parents were magic, but my mum was muggle-born."

"Was?"

"Yes. She died when I was one."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"What are you?" she asked him.

"My parents are a witch and wizard," he said. "But since they are both muggle-born, I'm considered muggle-born."

"Oh," was all she had to say.

Finally, the desserts were finished, and the plates became spotless and empty once got to his feet, and the hall fell silent.

"Just a few words before you go to your beds. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you," he said. "First years should note that the the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students should be reminded as well."

Dumbledore's eyes looked at the Marauders, who all made innocent faces.

"I have also been asked by the caretaker, Mr. Filch, to remind you all that magic should not be used in the corridors in between classes. There is also a list of all forbidden objects hanging from his office door."

Once again, his eyes flashed in the direction of a certain group of sixth year Gryffindors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in trying out for their House's team should contact Madam Hooch."

At this Harriet perked up. Would she be allowed to play for her team?

"And now, us sing our school song!" he said, eyes twinkling so brightly it almost hurt to look at. "Pick your favorite tune and sing along!"

Dumbledore waved is hand, and the words to the song appeared in front of him.

And the school sang:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Once the last few words were conducted, Dumbledore excuses them all to their beds.

The first years followed the two prefects to the Fat Lady. The password was 'Fiddlesticks'.

When Harriet got to her dorm, she found her trunk on the foot of the same bed that she had from her own time. She laughed a little at that, and started to unpack. A minute later, the door opened, revealing a tall girl with dark brown hair. She had brown eyes, and a few light freckles.

"Hello, I'm Harriet Cook," Harriet greeted.

"Michelle Badgers," she said quietly.

Michelle quickly went to her own bed, and started to get unpacked herself. She seemed really shy. Just then, the door opened again, revealing two girls. They both had blonde hair and were similar height, but one had blue eyes and the other had hazel.

"Hi, I'm Harriet Cook," she said.

"I'm Kayleigh Parks," said the one with the blue eyes.

"And I'm Corinne Pettigrew," the other said.

"Are you related to Peter Pettigrew?" Harriet asked.

"Yes. I'm his cousin," she said.

Harriet wondered if this girl was at all like her filthy, traitorous cousin.

"That's Michelle Badgers," Harriet said quietly, pointing to the only bed that had its curtains drawn.

The two girls started unloading their trunks onto their dressers. Harriet could tell they were a lot like Lavender and Parvati.

Harriet unpacked all of her things, and got dressed in her red Gryffindor pajamas. She was tired. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.


	3. First Day

The next day, Harriet woke up, feeling refreshed. She turned on her side, expecting to see a girl with bushy brown hair, but was met with sleek blonde hair. Then she remembered the accident and being stuck in the past.

Stretching, she got up, and got her clothes out. She took them to the bathroom, and she took a shower. Once she was done, she got changed. She let her hair tumble down her shoulders, but, like yesterday, she pinned it back with a clip. This time the clip was red.

When Harriet got back to her dorm, her roommates were still asleep. It couldn't be _that_ early, could it? She looked at her clock, and saw that it was 6:30. They wouldn't be getting up soon. She grabbed a book on advanced Transfiguration, and went to the common room.

The next day, Harriet woke up, feeling refreshed. She turned on her side, expecting to see a girl with bushy brown hair, but was met with sleek blonde hair. Then she remembered the accident and being stuck in the past.

Stretching, she got up, and got her clothes out. She took them to the bathroom, and she took a shower. Once she was done, she got changed. She let her hair tumble down her shoulders, but, like yesterday, she pinned it back with a clip. This time the clip was red.

When Harriet got back to her dorm, her roommates were still asleep. It couldn't be _that_ early, could it? She looked at her clock, and saw that it was 6:30. They wouldn't be getting up soon. She grabbed a book on advanced Transfiguration, and went to the common room.

The common room was almost empty. A few people were playing Exploding Snap at one of the homework tables, and one or two people were sitting in chairs, reading.

"Advanced Transfiguration? You're only a first year!"

Harriet turned around. She came face to face with Remus.

"I'm good at Transfiguration," she said.

He raised an eyebrow.

Harriet sighed. With the flick of her wand, a nearby chair turned into a small, black puppy with a white ring around it's. She quickly turned it back. When she looked back at Remus, his jaw was practically on the floor.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" she pleaded with him.

"Yes, I promise," he said. "But how?"

"I'm good, that's all," she said, shrugging.

Moony snorted. "Yeah, your 'just good'."

"I'm Remus Lupin by the way," he said, extending a hand.

"Harriet Cook," she said, shaking his hand. "But call me Harry."

"So," she said, trying to maintain a conversation. "What are your favorite subjects?"

"Well," he answered. "I rather like Defense Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes. What are you looking forward too?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions," she answered him.

"Well, your probably going to be great at classes, considering your skills in Transfiguration."

"Maybe," she said.

"Moony! Moony! Moony!" she heard someone shout while running down the stairs. After a couple moments, Harriet discovered it was Sirius, with her dad tailing him.

"What is it Padfoot?" Moony asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Just wanted to say hi," Padfoot said.

The two sat down on the couch across from them.

"Whoa, James! She looks just like you!" Sirius exclaimed to James.

"Sirius, don't be rude," Remus said. "This is Harriet. Harriet Cook. Harriet, these two idiots are Sirius Black and James Potter."

"Nice to meet you," she said kind of awkwardly.

"You do look like me," James said.

"Duh, Prongs," Sirius said. "She has the Potter hair and eyesight."

"But you can't be related to me, I would know," he said, curiously.

"James, there are lots of people with messy black hair. It's probably just a coincidence," said Remus. "Besides, she doesn't even have your colored eyes."

"Yep. Yours are hazel, mine are green," Harriet said.

"That color looks familiar..." James said.

"Sirius Black and James Potter!" a voice shouted. "You woke me up!"

Harriet turned around and saw her mum. Her eyes started tearing up a bit.

Lily sat down on the chair next to the couch, which was facing Harriet's chair.

"That's it!" James shouted. "Your eyes look just like Lily's!"

At that, everyone looked at Harriet. Then they looked at Lily and back again.

"Interesting," Lily said.

"Told you," James said, clearly proud at his discovery.

"I'm Lily Evans," her mum greeted.

"Harriet Cook," she greeted back, wishing she could tell them all who she really was.

"You play Quidditch?" her dad asked her.

"I do," she said. "I would like to be Seeker, but I don't think I would be allowed since I'm just a first year."

"Well, your in luck," he said, sitting up straighter, making Lily's and Remus' eyes roll.

"I'm Quidditch captain," he said. "And I'll be ever so generous to let you tryout. I'm warning you though, you better be good or else your done."

"Don't be so rude!" her mum chastised.

"Oh, please. I could easily beat you in getting the Snitch," she said, grinning.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see that," Prongs said, grinning too.

"You will, when I tryout," she told him.

Peter later joined them, and the six talked about random things until it was time for breakfast. Harriet ignored Peter the whole time though, feeling that if she looked at him too long she might just kill him.

"I'll see you around!" she told them as she went to sit with her fellow first years.

They all waved back, going to sit down with the people in their year.

"You're hanging out with sixth years?" Caleb asked her as she sat down.

"Yeah, they're nice," she told him.

He was about to say something when a girl sat across from him. Harriet recognized her as Michelle.

"Hey Michelle!" she greeted. "This is Caleb. Caleb, this is Michelle."

Michelle looked up from the floor, and gave a small smile and wave. Meanwhile, Caleb was looking her up and down.

'Oh jeez, another Ron and Hermione,' Harriet thought to herself as she put some eggs and sausage on her plate. Michelle had some eggs and toast with jam, while Caleb had one of everything.

Harriet was halfway through her eggs, when the schedules were handed out. Hers read:

_Gryffindor First Years_

_Monday:_

_7:30 to 9:00 - Breakfast_

_9:15 to 10:45 - Charms_

_11:00 to 12:30 - Break_

_12:45 to 2:15 - Lunch_

_2:30 to 4:00 - Transfiguration_

_4:15 to 5:45 - Transfiguration_

_6:00 to 7:30 - Dinner_

_Tuesday:_

_7:30 to 9:00 - Breakfast_

_9:15 to 10:45 - Potions_

_11:00 to 12:30 - Potions_

_12:45 to 2:15 - Lunch_

_2:30 to 4:00 - Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_4:15 to 5:45 - Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_6:00 to 7:30 - Dinner_

_Wednesday:_

_7:30 to 9:00 - Breakfast_

_9:15 to 10:45 - Herbology_

_11:00 to 12:30 - History of Magic_

_12:45 to 2:15 - Lunch_

_2:30 to 4:00 - Break_

_4:15 to 5:45 - Break_

_6:00 to 7:30 - Dinner_

_12:00 to 2:00 - Astronomy_

_Thursday:_

_7:30 to 9:00 - Breakfast_

_9:15 to 10:45 - Break_

_11:00 to 12:30 - Transfiguration_

_12:45 to 2:15 - Lunch_

_2:30 to 4:00 - Charms_

_4:15 to 5:45 - Charms_

_6:00 to 7:30 - Dinner_

_Friday:_

_7:30 to 9:00 - Breakfast_

_9:15 to 10:45 - Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_11:00 to 12:30 - Potions_

_12:45 to 2:15 - Lunch_

_2:30 to 4:00 - Break_

_4:15 to 5:45 - Break_

_6:00 to 7:30 - Dinner_

Once Harriet finished her breakfast, she headed to Charms with the other first years, which was taught by a younger Flitwick. She sat down next to Caleb, who was inbetween her and a boy named Michael. On the other side of Harriet sat Michelle, who was starting to open up to her. So far, she knew Michelle's favorite color was purple, her favorite animal was the horse, and her family was a pureblooded line, but were blood-traitors.

After Professor Flitwick took attendance, he gave a lecture on Charms. When he finished, he asked questions to the class. Many people didn't have the answers, so Harriet answered them. In total, she earned her house thirty in Charms.

After Charms, Harriet went to the common room. Caleb was outside with his friend, Michael and his brother, Derek, and Michelle was at the library. When she got there, the Marauders were playing chess. It was currently Sirius and Peter, with her dad telling Sirius what to do at certain times.

She took a seat on the floor next to Remus.

"You wanna play?" he asked her.

"I'm dreadful," she told him, just as one of Peter's pawns was smashed to pieces.

He laughed. "Same here," he said. "I couldn't play for my life."

"So what class did you have first?" he asked her.

"Charms," she told him. "I answered a few questions and got Gryffindor thirty points."

"Great!" he said, giving her a high five.

"And," she said. "I have double Transfiguration after lunch."

"That'll be great! We are so going to win the House cup!" he said cheerfully.

"Maybe."

They watched as James annihilated Peter, and as Sirius beat James, who pouted when he lost. They walked to lunch, and Harriet once again sat with Caleb and Michelle. They talked about Quidditch. Caleb wanted to be Chaser. Michelle liked Quidditch, but didn't want to play it. Harriet didn't tell them she would be trying out for Seeker because she didn't want everyone to know.

After lunch, they all headed to Transfiguration, which was, of course, taught by Minnie. Harriet sat next to Caleb, while Michelle went and sat with her cousin, who was a Hufflepuff. They had a long lecture about Transfiguration and Gamp's law. Harriet answered a few questions, earning her House twenty points. For the last half of class, they were turning matches into needles. Harriet earned her house forty points for that, because she got it on her first try, and made different needles to McGonagall's asking.

During dinner, Remus motioned for her to sit with them. When she walked over, many people looked. They were already talking about how there was a 'female James Potter', and now she was sitting with him.

"How did you do in Transfiguration?" he asked. "I heard you were good."

"I earned sixty points!" she told him excitedly.

"Sixty?" Padfoot said.

"Yep. I got twenty for answering questions right, and forty for turning a match into a needle on my first try," she told them.

"Ha! The Slytherins are so gonna loose!" her dad said, grinning.

"It's only the first day guys," she told them all.

For dinner, Harriet had a baked potato, roast chicken, and carrots. They were probably her favorite foods, aside from candy and treacle tarts.

"So Harry," James said. "When do you want to try for the team?"

"Whenever we are both free, I guess," she answered.

"This Friday after lunch?" he offered.

"Yeah, I have two free periods."

"Great! I have an extra broom, so you can use it for Friday," he told her.

"Thanks," she said.

After dessert, they were all tired, so after a quick game of Exploding Snap (Remus won), they all retired to their dorms, each of them falling asleep within seconds.


End file.
